Where is Gohan?
The Zeta Sword }} is the two hundred eighty fourth chapter of Dragon Ball Z and the four hundred seventy-eighth overall chapter of the ''Dragon Ball'' manga. Summary Fortuneteller Baba drops Goku off in the Other World, and Goku runs into King Yemma's office to ask him a question. But first Yemma asks Goku what's happening on Earth, as there are quite a few dead people to deal with. Goku says everyone on Earth will probably be coming here, but he wants to know if someone named Gohan came here shortly before the large amounts of Earthlings started coming in. Yemma says he hasn't, and he would've known right away if he saw Goku's son. Goku is glad Gohan's not dead. Yemma says someone even more amazing did come here, though. The Demon Realm king, Dabura. Since he probably would've liked Hell, King Yemma sent him to Heaven. Goku thanks him, and flies off. Goku realizes that Videl was right, but wonders why they never felt Gohan's ki. Suddenly, he does feel Gohan's ki, but it's not here. Goku teleports toward it and arrives in the Sacred World of the Kai to find Gohan practicing with the Z Sword. Everyone is shocked to see him. Goku wonders about Gohan's clothes, and then notices Supreme Kai and that other guy who died. Kibito freaks out that there's yet another mortal on this holy ground. Gohan asks why he's here and tells him that his 24 hours aren't up yet, and so Goku explains. Some time passes, and Gohan contemplates everything Majin Buu has done to the Earth. Goku wants to hold the sword for a bit, and says it really is very heavy, swinging it around a bit. Goku asks Supreme Kai if he can stay here until Gohan goes to fight Buu, and also asks if he can have some food. Supreme Kai asks Gohan if he also wants to rest, and so they all head off. Gohan wants to see Super Saiyan 3 after they eat. Back on Earth, a whole day has gone by… Piccolo wakes up the boys. He tells them to wash up and get some food so they can resume training. They must completely master Fusion in one day. On the Earth's surface, Majin Buu has already destroyed two-thirds of the people and cities. Buu flies along, spotting a boy walking down a road, and thinks he won't let anyone get away. Buu lands in front of him, but the boy just happily says hello and asks who it is. Buu thinks he should recognize him. The boy says his eyes can't see, and wonders if Buu is supposed to be someone famous. Buu thinks he's dumb and just has his eyes closed. The boy says even opening them he can’t see, he's been blind since birth. Buu realizes he isn't scared because he can't see him, and so he magically restores the boy's sight. The boy opens his eyes, and now he can see! He looks at Buu, but he's still not scared, just grateful. Boo is confused, and sits down with the boy for a bit. The boy figures Buu must be a foreigner for having that thing on his head. Buu asks the boy if he thinks he's cool, and the boy supposes he is fairly cool, which makes Boo happy. The boy decides to give him some money as thanks. He was supposed to use this money to buy milk, but all the stores are closed. Buu tries to eat the money, but it’s yucky, so he flies off. The boy is surprised that foreigners can fly. Buu finds a guy loading his car, and turns him into milk and brings it back to the boy. He tells him milk is yummier than money and flies off. Buu then comes across another town, and blows it up, creating a huge smoke cloud as he looks on in enjoyment. Meanwhile, Gohan is easily swinging the Z Sword around, and Goku compliments how well he's able to wield it after only one day. Goku bets the sword can cut really well, and wants to test it. He picks up a big boulder, and prepares to throw it at Gohan. Characters Locations *Earth **The Lookout *Other World **Check-In Station *Sacred World of the Kai Gallery GohanAndGokuInTheManga.jpg|Goku swings the Z-Sword with difficulty Site Navigation Category:Manga Chapters Category:Dragon Ball Z Category:Majin Buu Saga Category:Dragon Ball Z chapters Category:Dragon Ball manga chapters